1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of boric esters of glycerol fatty acid esters. More particularly, it relates to a process for the preparation of boric esters of glycerol fatty acid esters which comprises reacting triglycerides such as natural oils and fats with glycerol and boric acid in specific ratios.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These materials are known as a substance having surface activity and are useful as an antistatic agent or emulsifier.
Several processes of preparing boric esters of glycerol fatty acid esters are known including (1) a process in which glycerol and boric acid are heated for dehydration reaction to obtain a boric triester, and then the remaining hydroxyl groups of the triester are thermally dehydrated using fatty acids or are thermally dealcoholized using lower alcohol esters such as methyl esters of fatty acids thereby achieving the esterification of fatty acids, (2) a process in which fatty acid glycerol monoesters or mixtures thereof with glycerol are reacted and dehydrated with boric acid under heating conditions (Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 46-31847 and 53-39413), and the like.
However, these processes make use of fatty acids, lower alcohols of fatty acids, or fatty acid glycerol monoesters derived from oils and fats, thus requiring a number of very complicate steps.